havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Switcheroo: Part 2
"The Old Switcheroo: Part 2" is the 58th episode of Haven and the sixth episode of Season 5. Synopsis Mara capitalizes on the fallout from the latest trouble, forcing Nathan and Duke to make a desperate and dangerous gamble to get Audrey back before they lose her forever. Plot In Haven, escaped mental patient Jeffrey Doohan tries to hail a taxi to the train station. When the driver refuses to take him anywhere without money, Jeff touches him and transfers the driver into someone else's body. He then yanks the driver out, gets in, and drives away. At Audrey's apartment above the Gull, Duke-Nathan and Nathan-Duke discuss their situation while Mara dozes off. Duke-Nathan points out that Mara doesn't know that they've switch, or that they know she's only pretending to be Audrey, and suggests that they use that against her. Nathan-Duke wants to talk about the kiss that Duke and Audrey shared in Colorado, but is overwhelmed by another wave of pain. Duke-Nathan reminds him that he has to expel a Trouble or he'll explode, and the link between them because of the body switch will kill them both. Mara wakes up and yells for them, and Duke-Nathan goes in, claiming to be Nathan-Duke, and says that they have a Trouble to solve. In Manteo, Dave-Vince and Vince-Dave watch the Doohan house and realize that they can't let Mara know about the open thinny, because she needs one to return to her world. Dave-Vince wonders if it's the thinny that he came through as a baby, and tells Vince-Dave that there's no indication that the Doohans ever adopted a boy. The Teagues figure that reversing the body-switching Trouble is the key to the mystery and Dave-Vince tells Vince-Dave that he was getting coffee in Haven when they switched. Since Jeff-Skip was still locked up at the time, they figure that Jeff-Skip's brother Skip-Jeff Doohan has the same Trouble in the family bloodline, and he must have heard Vince talking when he was at the café earlier. The brothers drive back to the café to talk to Skip-Jeff's wife Allison. Duke-Nathan goes to see Dwight-Gloria at the station and Dwight-Gloria tells him about Jeffrey-Skip using his Trouble on the driver. The driver switched with his wife, who was cheating on him, and the two came to blows. Dwight-Gloria quickly works out that Duke is in Nathan's body and Duke-Nathan tells him how it happened. They discuss bringing Audrey back and Duke-Nathan admits that he's not sure if Audrey is still alive, but figures that all they can do is keep trying to bring her back. Nathan takes Mara to the Freddy where Duke-Nathan is waiting, and the two men talk privately. Nathan-Duke starts bleeding and Duke-Nathan warns him not to let it touch the ground because that will trigger another Trouble release. After Nathan-Duke catches the blood, Duke-Nathan warns him that they don't have much time. Duke-Nathan has a new plan to release a Trouble, figuring that Nathan in his body can release one of his choosing. Mara claimed otherwise, but Duke-Nathan believes that she's lying. He wants Nathan-Duke to release a Trouble that sends people back to their past lives, hoping the reincarnation Trouble will bring Audrey back. Nathan-Duke points out that Mara is immune to the Troubles, but Duke remembers that Mara couldn't understand him when he was using the "borrowed" gibberish Trouble. He figures that if they use the Trouble on Mara, then they can get Audrey back and save Duke's body. Back at the Croatoan Café, Dave-Vince and Vince-Dave ask Allison why she lied to them. She explains that someone at the Freddy called to tell her about the first body switch that Jeff-Skip causes. When Allison realizes that Dave-Vince and Vince-Dave have switched bodies, she tells them that Skip-Jeff and Jeff-Skip switched bodies years ago and have been in each other's bodies ever since. While Duke-Nathan tells Dwight-Gloria their plan, Nathan-Duke and Mara interview the orderly Thelma, and find out that she's the one who called Allison about the body-switching incident. Mara realizes that Thelma has feelings towards Jeff-Skip, still pretending to be Audrey. Nathan-Duke, playing along, continues acting as if Audrey is really back so that Mara doesn't catch on. Allison tells the Teagues that she and Jeff had always been close, but that Skip was the more assertive brother and proposed to her first. After two years she learned that Skip was cheating on her. Jeff found out about it and confronted Skip, and the two brothers switched body. Allison realized that Jeff truly loved her and was the person she was always supposed to be with. Thelma says that Allison checked Jeff-Skip into the Freddy. Allison continues, explaining that she and Jeff-Skip convinced Skip-Jeff that he had gone inside. The Doohans were originally from Haven and Allison's grandmother had told her about the Troubles. The family has been watching over the Troubled in North Carolina for generations. Allison has been calling the Freddy from time to time, making sure that Skip-Jeff's Trouble hadn't manifested. When Dave-Vince arrived and started asking questions, Jeff-Skip overheard him and panicked. His Trouble activated and he switched Dave and Vince, and Skip-Jeff's power reactivated because of the blood link between the two brothers. Thelma admits that she has been calling Allison to let her know that Skip-Jeff is all right. Allison tells the Teagues that Skip-Jeff has gone into hiding at their home, afraid that he might touch someone else and cause them to switch bodies as well. The Teagues figure that their best chance is to reunite Jeff and Skip. However, first they have to find Skip-Jeff and bring him in. Allison suggests that they talk to Jeff-Skip. Nathan and Mara go up to Skip-Jeff's room and Nathan-Duke asks Mara if she's really Audrey. She continues lying and figures that they both know why Nathan doesn't want them together. Mara, pretending to be Audrey, then asks Nathan-Duke to remove the taser belt because the pain from it is strengthening Mara. Once Mara and Nathan-Duke go into Skip-Jeff's room, Duke-Nathan locks them both in. Nathan-Duke draws a knife and cuts himself, letting the blood drop on the floor. However, Mara realizes that he can't release the Trouble he wants, and Duke-Nathan comes in. Nathan-Duke admits that he's can't focus because he's in Duke's body, just as the orderlies come in. Realizing that Nathan and Duke have switched, Mara accuses Duke-Nathan of attacking Nathan-Duke and flashes Audrey's police badge. Duke-Nathan can't recite the police station's phone number and the orderlies lock him while Mara takes the remote for the taser belt and leaves. At the train station, Dwight-Gloria and Gloria-Dwight easily capture Skip-Jeff. When they touch him, they don't switch back, and Skip-Jeff admits that he doesn't know if he can switch anyone back. Mara arrives and holds them at gunpoint, having found where they were by listening to the police scanner. She shoots and the bullet is drawn to Gloria-Dwight, hitting her in the flak jacket. As Dwight-Gloria runs over to check on her, Mara drives off with Skip-Jeff. Officer Rafferty comes to the Freddy and Duke-Nathan finally has no choice but to remind her of the times that they got together for sex two years ago. Once she's convinced, Rafferty goes to get them released. Nathan-Duke apologizes for not being able to release the reincarnation Trouble, but Duke-Nathan figures that Mara knew it was happening. Once they get back to their proper bodies, Duke-Nathan will try it. Duke-Nathan and Vince-Dave go back to the Doohan house and Dave-Vince tells Vince-Dave to stay away from the thinny because of the attraction it has on Dave's body. Jeff-Skip comes out and they explain what has happened. He tries to switch them back but nothing happens, and he refuses to go to Haven out of guilt for what he and Allison did to Skip-Jeff. He walks away and when the Teagues go after him, Vince-Dave is drawn toward the thinny. Dave-Vince and Skip-Jeff manage to pull him back, and a shocked Skip-Jeff agrees to go back with them in the hopes that he'll switch back and the other switches will be undone as well. Nathan and Duke-Nathan go to the station, and Dwight-Gloria tells them that Dwight's body has a cracked rib from the shot. They explain their plan and figure that Mara is holding onto Jeff-Skip so that he can't switch them back, and Duke's body will explode. Mara took Gloria-Dwight's car, and Duke-Nathan remembers that he gave Gloria a GPS for Christmas. At the docks, Mara ties Jeff-Skip up and realizes that Jeff and Skip switches because Jeff secretly loved Allison. She wonders if Skip-Jeff wants revenge for his relatives locking him up, but Skip-Jeff says that he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Duke-Nathan comes in and holds Mara at gunpoint. Forgetting that he's not Nathan, Mara figures that Duke-Nathan won't be able to hurt her. He reminds her that he's Duke, not Nathan, and tasers her unconscious. As they drive to the airport in Raleigh, Vince-Dave suddenly has a vision of chasing someone a man through the forest. The man stops to carve the word "Croatoan" on a tree, and Dave attacks him. Vince-Dave loses control of the car and rams into a telephone pole. Dave-Vince and Skip-Jeff take him to the Raleigh hospital and confirm that he's concussed but okay. Dwight-Gloria arrives and explains that they've found Jeff-Skip, and he's anxious to see Skip-Jeff. Nathan and Duke-Nathan chain Mara up at Audrey's apartment, and Duke-Nathan tells Nathan-Duke that it will soon be over. Outside, Dwight-Gloria arrives with Skip-Jeff, who stares at Jeff-Skip in shock. After a moment the brothers hug, and then switch back to their correct bodies. Dwight and Gloria switch back, as do Nathan and Duke up in the apartment. In the apartment Mara realizes what has happened but tells Duke and Nathan that it doesn't change anything. Vince tells Dave that the vision that he had in Dave's body, and they figure that the vision is tied to Dave's body no matter who is occupying it. Allison arrives and apologizes for not telling them about the thinny, and explains that her family has watched over Manteo since the time of the Roanoke colony. Legends of the time say that the forest was filled with an odd greenish mist that caused fear in anyone exposed to it. The local Secotan tribe visited the Roanoke trading colony and discovered that the people had disappeared. The Indians then blacked out for a day, and Dave tells Allison that they experienced the same thing in the mist-filled cave beneath the lighthouse. Allison insists that her family never adopted a baby, and Vince shows her Dave's adoption file. She sees the photo of Agent Howard and recognizes him, explaining that he approached her mother ten years ago and tried to buy their house. Dwight goes to the morgue to get the autopsy reports from Gloria. He realizes that the package she received from Cincinnati is the secret that she was keeping from him, and Gloria admits that she has been in contact with Dwight's sister for the last three years. She hadn't heard from her in three weeks and did some checking, and discovered that her Trouble activated, killing her when a stray bullet hit her. Shocked, Dwight walks out. Vince realizes that Dave is still keeping a secret from him beyond the adoption and the thinny. Dave finally admits that he suffered from lost time 30 years ago, and woke up on a beach next to the Colorado Kid's corpse. Dave wonders if he was the one who killed Audrey's son, but Vince insists that it's impossible and assures Dave that they'll find out what really happened. At The Gull, Nathan chains Mara up again. When Mara insists that Duke will soon die, Nathan grabs a knife and promises that she's next. She doesn't think he'll harm Audrey's body, but Nathan points out that if Duke dies then there's no other way to get Audrey back. If that happens then he might as well kill her as well. He gives the knife to Duke, who cuts his palm and spills his blood on the floor. The building rumbles and there's a burst of light knocking them all down. Once things settle down, Mara realizes that she's still herself and laughs in triumph but it backfired when they hear someone waking up, leading to Nathan finding Audrey lying naked nearby. Duke realized that he freed Audrey's soul that caused the split as Mara looks on horrified now that they are separated. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Megan Fahlenbock as Allison Doohan * Andrew Kraulis as Skip Doohan * Damon Runyan as Jeffrey Doohan * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Emily Jewer as Thelma * Blair Lancille as Driver * Kirsty Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty Featured Music * "Actors" by Still Parade Quotes *'Duke-Nathan': See, Nathan? I can totally sound like you. Just stick-up-my ass serious, sprinkle in a few "Parkers." Nathan-Duke: Well, I'll just try to look annoyed at everyone all the time. Duke-Nathan: Ain't easy being me, Nathan. *'Rebecca': Switched bodies, really? Duke-Nathan: It sounds crazy but it's really me Duke I swear. Ok, you leave me no choice. Normally I am a gentleman in this particular situation I am forced to kiss and tell. Dirty District Attorney Becca. Rebecca: Judge Crocker. Duke-Nathan: whispers You're out of order. Rebecca: laughs Yeah but, whispers we haven't played that game in years. when she realizes that it is Duke she's talking to, not Nathan. It is you. nods I'll, I'll get, okay. *'Duke-Nathan': I was single. Nathan-Duke: You're always single. Duke-Nathan: I'm sorry that we all can't find true love like you Nathan. *'Mara': Wonder what secrets Wuornos and Crocker have. Duke-Nathan: into the hideout with gun in hands None. Mara: You're not gonna hurt me. You love Audrey too much. Duke-Nathan: Actually, I'm not in love with Audrey. the button for the belt Mara is wearing which in turn tases her consciously Remember, I'm Duke. *'Dwight': I know you're going to miss those doughnuts and cheeseburgers. Gloria: Trust me I'm very happy to be back to my old lactose-intolerant self. Dwight: You should get those bunyons checked out too. Gloria: Yeah. Can we just like not talk about my body Chief? Okay. Dwight: Yeah. *'Vince': Nathan explained exactly what the trouble was, secrets. Couldn't been the adoption file or North Carolina because I knew about it. So what was it Dave? Hmm...? Your adoption, Croatoan, your visions are all tied together. What else are you hiding from me? Dave: Lost hour. Ever since, we were in that cave and lost that hour, I can't help thinking about the other time it happened to me. Vince: Then I'm still waiting for you to tell me when that was. Dave: That was another incident of missing time in Haven, thirty years ago. Vince: Oh yes of course the day The Colorado Kid died. Why didn't I put that together before? Dave: Vincent, that was the day I was pulled into the void, the day I woke up on the beach. But what I didn't tell you before was, which beach? Lying beside me, was The Colorado Kid. Vince: What? Dave: Audrey's son without a mark on him, but dead. I don't remember anything. So did I kill him? Did I kill Audrey's son? Vince: No Dave. I don't believe it but no and I wont believe that. Dave: But what else could've happen? Vince: We'll find out. *'Nathan': the knife and threatens to kill Mara by placing it on her neck If Duke dies, you're next. You might be immune to the troubles but you're not to this. Mara: You don't have the balls. Nathan: If Duke is gone, there's no chance I can get Audrey back. That leaves no reason for you to exist. Trivia *This episode takes place on the same day as "The Old Switcheroo: Part 1" and "Nowhere Man". However, the beginning of "Nowhere Man" picks up several hours after the events of both parts. Category:Season 5